nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Game Boy Advance Video
Game Boy Advance Video was a series of cartridges for the Game Boy Advance that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco and each featured two episodes of children's television shows such as those that aired on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, 4Kids and Disney Channel, though included some Nintendo and Sega owned properties such as Pokémon and Sonic. The only feature-length movies that were released on the format were three DreamWorks Animation films - Shark Tale, Shrek, and Shrek 2. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. Unlike the regular Game Boy Advance cartridges and the Game Boy and Game Boy Color cartridges, the Game Boy Advance video cartridges cannot be played on a Game Boy Player as they can only be played on a Game Boy Advance, a Game Boy Advance SP, a Game Boy Micro, a Nintendo DS or a Nintendo DS lite. They were released from June 2004 to December 2005. List TV Shows *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1'' ***''Brobot'' ***''The Big Pinch'' ***''Granny Baby'' ***''Time is Money'' *''All Grown Up!'' **''All Grown Up! Volume 1'' ***''Susie Sings the Blues'' ***''Coup de Ville'' *''Cartoon Network Collection'' **''Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1'' ***''Crawling Niceness'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''The Perfect Gift'' (from Johnny Bravo) ***''Stop, Look and Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Magic Tree of Nowhere'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) **''Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2'' ***''Courage the Fly'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''Balloon Platoon'' (from Johnny Bravo) ***''Mandy the Merciless'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Operation T.U.R.N.I.P.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Limited Edition'' ***''The Queen of the Black Puddle'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''Key to My Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Big Sister'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Operation M.I.N.I.G.O.L.F.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Platinum Edition'' ***''Cowboy Courage'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''The Luck of the Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''A Grim Surprise'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Operation T.O.M.M.Y.'' (from Codename: Kids Next Door) **''Cartoon Network Collection Premium Edition'' ***''The Shadow of Courage'' (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) ***''A Glass of Warm Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Double Trouble'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Cookie Crisis'' (from Johnny Bravo) **''Cartoon Network Collection Special Edition'' ***''Dexter's Rival'' (from Dexter's Laboratory) ***''Oath to an Ed'' (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) ***''Billy and the Bully'' (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ***''Beach Blanket Bravo'' (from Johnny Bravo) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' **''Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1'' ***''Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H.'' ***''Operation R.E.P.O.R.T.'' ***''Operation B.R.I.E.F.'' ***''Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T.'' *''Disney Channel Collection'' **''Disney Channel Collection Volume 1'' ***''Ron the Man'' (from Kim Possible) ***''Slushy'' (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) **''Disney Channel Collection Volume 2'' ***''Rufus in Show'' (from Kim Possible) ***''To The Moon, Whiskers'' (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) ***''Poxy'' (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) *''Dora the Explorer'' **''Dora the Explorer Volume 1'' ***''3 Little Piggies'' ***''The Big River'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' **''Dragon Ball GT Volume 1'' ***''A Grand Problem'' ***''Pan's Gambit'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' **''The Fairly OddParents Volume 1'' ***''Foul Balled'' ***''The Boy Who Would Be Queen'' ***''Information Stupor Highway'' **''The Fairly OddParents Volume 2'' ***''Father Time'' ***''Apartnership'' ***''Ruled Out'' ***''That's Life'' *''Nicktoons Collection'' **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 1'' ***''Chuckie's In Love'' (from All Grown Up!) ***''The Big Problem'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Pizza Delivery'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 2'' ***''Odd Ball'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Big Air Dare'' (from Rocket Power) ***''Nature Pants'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) ***''Opposite Day'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **''Nicktoons Collection Volume 3'' ***''Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'' (from Danny Phantom) ***''Tim-Visible'' (from The Fairly OddParents) ***''Squeaky Boots'' (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon Volume 1'' ***''A Hot Water Battle'' ***''For Ho-Oh, The Bells Toll'' **''Pokémon Volume 2'' ***''Playing with Fire'' ***''Johto Photo Finish'' **''Pokémon Volume 3'' ***''Pokémon, I Choose You!'' ***''Here Comes the Squirtle Squad'' **''Pokémon Volume 4'' ***''Beach Blank-Out Blastoise'' ***''Go West Young Meowth'' *''The Proud Family'' **''The Proud Family Volume 1'' ***''Tween Town'' ***''Twins to Tweens'' *''Sonic X'' **''Sonic X Volume 1'' ***''Chaos Control Freaks'' ***''Sonic to the Rescue'' **''Sonic X Volume 2'' (cancelled for unknown reasons) ***''Missile Wrist Rampage'' ***''Chaos Emerald Chaos'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1'' ***''Bubblestand'' ***''Ripped Pants'' ***''Jellyfishing'' ***''Plankton'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2'' ***''Mermaidman & Barnacleboy'' ***''Pickles'' ***''Hall Monitor'' ***''Jellyfish Jam'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 3'' ***''Walking Small'' ***''Texas'' ***''Hooky'' ***''Mermaidman & Barnacleboy II'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' **''Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1'' ***''Meet Strawberry Shortcake'' ***''Spring for Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' **''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Volume 1'' ***''Depths of Fear'' ***''Planetoid Q'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1'' ***''Things Change'' ***''A Better Mousetrap'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 1'' ***''Friends Until the End: Part 3'' ***''Friends Until the End: Part 4'' Movies Very few of the three movies were released on Game Boy Advance Video. They included three movies: *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' Compilations * Shrek ''/ ''Shark Tale * Shrek & Shrek 2 (Shrek ''/ ''Shrek 2) Cancelled Titles **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 2'' ***''Krunch Time'' ***''Substitute Creature'' ***''Maximum Hugh'' ***''Sleepless in Retroville'' **''Dora the Explorer Volume 2'' ***''Surprise'' ***''The Missing Piece'' **''Pokemon Volume 5'' ***''All Things Bright and Beautifly!'' ***''A Mudkip Mission'' **''Pokemon Volume 6'' ***''A Bite to Remember'' ***''Gonna Rule the School!'' **''Pokemon Volume 7'' ***''All in a Day's Wurmple'' ***''Brave the Wave'' **''Pokemon Volume 8'' ***''Sharpedo Attack!'' ***''Which Wurmple's Which?'' **''Pokemon Volume 9'' ***''On a Wingull and a Prayer!'' ***''Turning Over a Nuzleaf'' **''Pokemon Volume 10'' ***''Who's Flying Now?'' ***''Hocus Pokemon'' **''Pokemon Volume 11'' ***''Entei at Your Own Risk'' ***''Now That's Flower Power!'' **''Pokemon Volume 12'' ***''Poetry Commotion!'' ***''Going for a Spinda'' **''Pokemon Volume 13'' ***''Pop Goes the Sneasel'' ***''Having a Wailord of a Time'' **''Sonic X Volume 3'' ***''Zelkova Strikes Back'' ***''The Cosmo Conspiracy'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 4'' ***''Pressure'' ***''The Smoking Peanut'' ***''Shanghaied'' ***''Gary Takes a Bath'' *''Madagascar'' Trivia * These DreamWorks Animation movies contain three movies, Shrek, Shrek 2, and Shark Tale. * These Pokémon contain eight episodes, A Hot Water Battle, For Ho-Oh, The Bells Toll, Playing With Fire, Johto Photo Finish, Pokémon, I Choose You, Here Comes the Squirtle Squad, Beach Blank-Out Blastoise, and Go West Young Meowth. Category:Game Boy Advance games